The food processor has become a very popular kitchen appliance because of its adaptability to perform a number of food processing functions using a variety of attachments and different tools. The appliance is characterized by having a powerful motor drive with a vertical shaft driven thereby extending upwardly into a cylindrical bowl mounted above the drive unit with the various attachments and rotary tools being coupled to the vertical shaft of the motor drive. With the ever increasing number and variety of rotary tools, convenient and safe storage of such devices which are in some instances characterized by being very sharp, is a problem requiring protection to protect the tools. Accordingly, storage means have been provided shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,389 for the rotary food processor tool discs, which patent has been assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. Although this disc holder is extremely useful and can store seven discs securely with the cutting edges protected behind plastic barriers from which the discs slide in and out easily and may be labelled for ready disc identification, the subject disc holder does not accommodate the storage of other tools or for that matter, the stem by which the removable head discs are coupled to the vertical drive shaft of the food processor. For example, the storage rack of that patent cannot accommodate the metal blade rotary tool which is characterized by two crescent-shaped blades mounted diametrically oppositely and facing in opposite directions on a hollow hub having a socket which fits onto and is driven by the drive shaft of the food processor. In addition, there is a dough blade rotary tool having a similar configuration which often cannot be conveniently stored on a shelf or in a drawer.